epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Aqua vs Azura - Epic Rap Battles: Fire Emblem vs History
Hi there! Welcome back to another installment of Epic Rap Battles: Fire Emblem vs History! Now some of you may be thinking, "Crap, another Fire Emblem Fates battle?" But don't worry. Though I still have Fates characters planned for future battles, I have matchups for characters from other games in mind for now. Plus, this one just seemed like it would be pretty fun to write, and it was. That's all I have to say for now, so let's go! "Princess of Nohr taken to Hoshido and ally of Corrin in Fire Emblem Fates, Azura, and everyone's favorite useless goddess from the anime KonoSuba, Aqua, battle each other to see which light-blue haired water manipulating waifus is superior. Also, Azura's name in Japanese is Aqua, so there's that connection as well." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: FIRE EMBLEM VS HISTORY!!! AQUA! VS! AZURAAAAAA!!! BEGIN! 'Azura:' You are the ocean's gray waves.... (Azura then stops singing and turns around to face Aqua.) Goodness, I'm put up against a failure of a deity in this battle rap? At least unlike this spoiled brat, I'm actually useful in combat Acted high and mighty in the heavens; good thing you've been knocked down a peg But now you only waste your time being stuck in debt and emptying kegs 'Aqua:' Hey, excuse me! Is that how you usually talk to a goddess?! Got all my stats maxed out, enough to put an end to this songstress! You're gonna choke even worse than when when you were strangled by your cousin Or as if you had that wish-granting choker all wrapped around your neck! So you're telling me that your penchant harms you from every use? I should hand that thing to Darkness; she'd like it far more than you! Think you're superior to a goddess? Ha! You're one Fantastic Dreamer! So why don't you go and disappear as if you just said the V-word?! 'Azura:' With all the constant whining and screaming coming from this dunce It'd truly be a Blessing if you finally shut your mouth for once You're just a massive attention wh*re who's thriving off of praise And the only flow you've unleashed are tears streaming from your face Can't blame Kazuma for wanting to be Lost in Thoughts All Alone You're a bigger coward than Iago, couldn't even handle a few toads Like your friend Darkness' aims, all your attacks will simply miss While my lance will leave you more abused than you do to poor Wiz 'Aqua:' Speaking of Wiz, that's what I'm gonna do all over you when this battle's done! Somehow, this singer's verses are lacking! Should've left it to your son! Plus, I'll be the one abusing you, give you childhood flashbacks! You're so fragile, it's insane! You're low in health and defense stats! Always explaining things to Corrin, but can you explain this: How does a simple costume change fool an entire audience?! You're just so boring as a character; At least I'm actually fun! You're no demon or zombie, but you still can't touch me, Nohrian scum! 'Azura:' I won't be losing to someone who spent all her skill points on party tricks Every problem in the Fantasy World was your fault to begin with Not even Elise herself acts as immature as this foe No wonder you're afflicted with misfortunes, with your luck stats so low. And being all about fun doesn't mean you're good waifu material No amount of @ss-wiggling will grant you any sex appeal Even with one contribution, you managed to ruin a medicinal spring You'll always be an ocean's mistake who was only destined for memes 'Aqua:' Thanks for that verse, Azura! Now I can get another turn to throw a diss! You're so forgettable people wondered if you even existed! Maybe in your next reincarnation, your tales will now be decent You'll always be below me like Eris! Mark this another route where you meet your end... WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RA-RA-RAP BATTLES: FIRE EMBLEM VS HISTORY!!!! Poll Who won? Aqua Azura Hints for the next battle DeLorean.png Category:Blog posts